


A Unique Comfort

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Revenge, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe should probably be here instead of him. But Sideswipe is the one with the devious mind better suited towards revenge.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Explosive Bursts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Unique Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> roolsilver said: Prompt for Wheeljack, explosive relations verse? Someone says something, maybe not on purpose, that makes him feel bad or self-conscious, and the twins or just Sunny has to try and comfort him, without just smashing whoever said the thing?

He found Wheeljack in his lab, of course. The place was always Wheeljack’s refuge, no matter how many times he had emerged from the room scorched and missing a limb or two.

Usually he buried himself in his work, but this time, Sunstreaker found him just sitting on a stool staring down at the pile of components in front of him on the table. Every now and then he picked something up, fiddled with it for a second and then replaced it, but for the most part he was pretty still, winglets drooping on his back.

“What are you making?” Sunstreaker finally asked after several minutes of just observing.

Wheeljack jumped about three feet into the air, whirling around with his back against the table. He stared at Sunstreaker for a long moment before relaxing with a shiver. He touched the plating over his spark and shook his head.

“Primus, Sunny. You scared me… how long have you been there?”

“About five minutes. You seem stuck,” Sunstreaker commented, slowly coming forward and gesturing to the table. “Need a distraction?”

Wheeljack sighed and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I take it you heard?”

About everyone’s bitching over Wheeljack’s latest weapon causing a quarter of the Autobot army to freeze up right in the middle of battle?

Yeah. He’d heard.

Sunstreaker shrugged. “Worked on the ‘cons too,” he commented, although he was very grateful he and Sideswipe had been on the opposite side of the field. The frozen mechs had to be carried back home and he would not have tolerated that well.

“Mm. I guess. Grapple had a point though; I really should stop bringing untested weapons out into the middle of battle. Considering how many of them blow up in our faces,” Wheeljack said bitterly.

_Start with Grapple,_ Sunstreaker suggested, feeling a return wave of vicious agreement from his brother.

Sunstreaker moved into Wheeljack’s personal space, resting his hands on the other mech’s waist. His thumbs lightly stroked the plating over Wheeljack’s hips and he relaxed a fraction.

“Maybe Command should stop asking you to make weapons without giving you the time to test them,” Sunstreaker replied. “I’m not a scientist and even I see that correlation.”

Wheeljack smiled faintly. “Needs must.”

“We need a lot of things,” Sunstreaker said. He gently shook Wheeljack’s frame. “A functional weapon is only one of them. Next time, it might actually do far worse. And you’re usually in the center of it all. Sides and I really like it when you’re in one piece.”

“I’m sure Ratchet would agree with you. And… where is Sideswipe, anyway?” Wheeljack asked, leaning to the side and looking over the rest of the room.

Sunstreaker shrugged, adopting his best innocent expression. “I don’t know… somewhere.”

Wheeljack’s optics returned to Sunstreaker’s face, narrowing. “If he was on duty, you’d just tell me,” he said. “Which means he’s doing something he shouldn’t, isn’t he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sunstreaker replied, arching an orbital ridge.

Wheeljack raised a hand and buried his face in it, shoulders shaking a little. “The two of you really don’t have to ‘defend my honor’ when I mess up and I get called out on it. This…” he grasped Sunstreaker’s shoulders and squeezed. “… this is enough.”

“There’s getting called out and going too far. They went too far,” Sunstreaker retorted, feeling that flash of anger again when he recalled what Bluestreak had reported to them.

Wheeljack sighed. “Well… at least it’s Sideswipe out there and not you. You’d probably bash heads in and then get thrown in the brig. Sideswipe’ll just do some harmless pranks; I far prefer that than to anyone getting hurt.”

He leaned forward against Sunstreaker’s chest and Sunstreaker automatically put his arms around him, holding him close. He sightlessly stared at the far wall over Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“Right,” Sunstreaker said, voice a little faint. “I would definitely cause some pain.”

_Uh… Sideswipe? Don’t actually hurt any of them…_

~ End


End file.
